1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to network cable management.
2. Description of Related Art
Communications networks are growing in number and complexity. Human error associated with the implementation and maintenance of physical cable connections between network communication equipment can result in significant negative impact to a network. Such negative impact can be avoided through improved control and verification of network cable Move/Add/Change orders implemented by network technicians.